The thunder lord
by guardian-V
Summary: Ryosuke the last atherian was once the first and only emperor of Ionia, but for some reason history forgot him. Now he is back and this time he will make sure that the world remembers him. He will meet old friends and old enemies on his journey back to Ionia, traveling through most of valoran on his way. first ever fanfic reviews would be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

The Thunder Lord

The rune wars, the most devastating wars to ever be fought in the land of valoran, thousands upon thousands died in the first rune war and even more in the second. Many didn't live to tell the tail during the wars, and yet he survived. He was known as the Thunder Lord a legend in the battlefield, a monster in combat. They say that he was capable of lifting mountains by just moving his hand and call upon lightning, some called him by his second title The Storm Dragon he was the greatest military commander that Ionia ever had.

He even held the title of Emperor the first and only Emperor of Ionia, he-" wait wait wait stop" interrupted a drunken man sitting left of Ryosuke "so your saying that he was once the Emperor of Ionia" Ryosuke nodded " yes, the first and only Emperor, now as I was saying-".

"that's bull shit," said the drunken man "that can't be right, your story is bull shit" Ryosuke just stared at his drunken companion as he took one more swing from his beer, the bar was empty at this time of day only some sailors here and there, it wouldn't get full until at night but Ryoske didn't like crowded places that much. He liked to be heard when he told his stories and when the bar got too crowded it was hard to talk over all the noise, and this part of bilgewater had a reputation of too many midnight bar fights.

"I have to agree with my friend, Ionia never had an emperor or never mentioned one in their history so it's hard to believe what you are saying Ryosuke," said a man sitting to Ryosuke's right

"well, I was getting to the part where I explain what happened to the Thunder Lord." Ryosuke said staring at the man to his left "until I was rudely interrupted" Ryosuke took a drink from his beer and continued the story.

"Truth be told no one really knows what happened to The Thunder Lord after the second rune war, too many records fell victim to the destruction and chaos of the war, but some say that he was too powerful for his own good. His own people started to question if he was fit to rule and out of fear that he would become a true monster they killed him in his sleep" Ryosuke paused to take one more drink.

"And some say that he left on his own will and died alone somewhere in the world" Ryosuke stood up and placed a silver coin on the table.

Picking up his hat he continued "but I'll answer your question about why he might not be in Iona's history."

"And that is?" asked the man to his left.

"Ionia is all about balance, they might have feared that the Thunder Lord would taint their image as a peaceful land and bring nothing but war," said Ryosuke "they feared that challengers would come to fight such strong warriors and that Ionia would never find peace"

"Ha look what good it did them with the noxian invasion and all." Said the man to his left "what a dumb reason to completely wipe him out of history. "

"Well, there might be a different reason to why they did it," Ryosuke said putting on his coat " the thunder Lord was not human, he was vastaya or at least something related to them, something much, much older, a creature that is now extinct."

And with that Ryosuke turned and walked to the bar's exit

"And what do you think happened to him Ryosuke?" asked one of the men.

With a sigh, Ryosuke responded, "I think that after the second rune war he saw that Ionia didn't need him as a guardian anymore and stepped aside to make room for… progress, he might still be alive because of what he was." Ryosuke resumed walking to the exit and as he opened the door one of the men called out "I still think it's bull shit Ryo." Ryosuke just smiled and stepped out.

As Ryosuke continues walking down to the docks he looks up to the sky the sun was starting to set, "what do I think? … maybe I just wanted to be forgotten" he said to no one and continued walking down his path.

*To think that after more than one thousand years I would be returning to Ionia or is it two thousand?* Ryosuke thought *is it the right time? Do they need me, my time as their ruler is gone, I'm the last of my kind…. I'm the last atherian* Ryosuke continued walking "maybe I should ask him..but I would have to go to demacia for that."

As he got to the docks he walked up to an old sailor and called him out "hay do you know of any ship sailing to Ionia?" he asked. Turning to see who was asking him, the sailor was surprised to see Ryosuke "by the bearded lady I thought I would never see the day you would ask such a thing Ryosuke" said the old man" but I'm afraid that there is no ship sailing to Ionia at this time or the next few weeks."

Ryosuke thought for a few seconds "what about the mainland?" he asked.

The old man looked through some papers "um there is one…..its destination is…wait it's oh its piltover" the old man said looking back at Ryosuke "it sets sail tomorrow morning."

"Oh piltover…I haven't been there for like what, 5 years?." Ryosuke said to himself.

"Alright what about the captain where can I find him?" the old man chucked "you can find HER in a bar located in rat town, she likes to drink before departing"

"The slaughter docks" Ryosuke responded with an unhappy expression, "I think I know who you are talking about."

"Do you have a bounty on your head Ryosuke?" asked the old man with a grin.

"ha-ha funny" Ryosuke responded, soon silence moved in "this …this is goodbye Tom…..we had a hell of a run together, you, me the crew…. I'm sorr-"

"Ryosuke stop," Tom interrupted.

I have known you for 65 years I've had an idea of what you are thanks to all the stories you told me as a kid and the fact that I'm a 79-year-old man and you still look like you are in your 30s, I know I'll never see you again and I know you like to be forgotten but know this…. I'll never forget you." With a sigh and a sad face, Tom continues.

" You were like a father to me and a damn good one, I knew that two things might happen either you would leave or you would outlive me so don't be sorry" Tom walks up to Ryosuke and hugs him.

"Goodbye my friend," said Ryosuke with a sad face.

"Go, I'll tell the others about you leaving"

Ryosuke was not sure about what to do, in all his years traveling runeterra saying goodbye was still the hardest thing to do, he lets go of Tom and starts to walk away.

As he is almost lost from few Tom calls out "Oh and Ryo" Ryosuke turns to him "make Ionia remember it's thunder Lord"

Ryosuke continues walking and calls back "Tom it won't just be Ionia that will remember me, it will be the whole world."

And with that, Ryosuke is lost in the shadows of the early night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter 2 I have to say sorry it took so long to post a new chapter I didn't really know what I was going for when I first started it, I just knew I wanted to make a story that was in my head for the last 4 months and when I had a few days off from college, well I just started on it and posted it as soon as I finished the chapter. I had to look up info on how to write and learned some new things, and thank you for the reviews. Btw I think it's destiny that riot posted a comic about miss fortune so much info on what happened after she (thinks she) killed gangplank.**

 **Chapter 2: A night of miss fortune**

Ryosuke walked along the docks thinking of what to say to the bounty hunter he knew what could happen if she found out about his bounty, he didn't have a problem with dealing with her if it came to a fight, but the problem was that she was the only thing keeping bilgewater under control after she dethroned gangplank and recently killed Crow, Bragg, and Harker, and just on cue a gunshot was heard in the distance followed by the screams of a dying man *so much for a truce* Ryosuke thought.

Ryosuke continued walking thinking about his own problems *damn it Tom you old bastard, I have the second largest bounty in bilgewater on my head and you make a joke out of it* Ryosuke thought as he turned a corner and continued walking down a set of steps *the only thing that's keeping me out of trouble is the fact that the bounty on my head is more than 40 years old, either the hunters are looking for an old man or think I'm dead and I want to keep it that way* Ryosuke knew of Miss fortune's reputation as a bounty hunter and how she never missed a bounty she set her eyes on, he didn't have to worry about her looking into his bounty because she was going for the number one bounty which was Gangplank. But now, now he had to avoid the attention at all costs.

He hoped to lay low for a few more months to let things cool down, that was before he received the vision, Ionia was calling him back *spirits why…why now after so many years, what could be the reason for Ionia to lift its cures from me* Ryosuke pondered about the reasons for Ionias forgiveness *was it the invasion? or-* Ryosuke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps to his right.

He instinctively reached into his coat for his hand cannon giving it some energy, ready to pull it out in case of some kind of attack but nothing came at him. Ryosuke waited for a few more seconds before letting his guard down, he fixes his coat and continues on down to rat town fully aware that he was being watched but he didn't care they knew better than to keep their distance.

Ryosuke got to a small bridge connecting to rat town and stopped at the middle turning to look at his reflection in the murky water, electric blue eyes looking back at him he continued to think on how to approach the bounty hunter *I don't like to leave loose ends, I must get to demacia and deal with them before going to Ionia* he reached into his pocket and pulled out a token, looking at it he flipped it revealing a crest on the other side, in the shape of a rose.

"this could be a fun idea or a terrible one," Ryosuke said as he put the token back in his pocket, he looked up the sky looking at the stars that were slowly showing up every passing minute " what do you think star father, should I make a comeback or should I just let them completely forget?" He stared at the stars for a few seconds before showing a smile "why do I keep asking you?" Ryosuke pulled his hat down to make a shadow over his eyes "you never answer me anyways" and continues to walk.

Soon he could see the bar that Tom was talking about *well let's get this over with* Ryosuke thought as he got closer to the double doors *simple, just ask if you can tag along nothing more nothing less* but deep down Ryosuke knew this was not going to end well, the problem was that he didn't know for who? Him or her.

Miss fortune set the glass down finishing her third shot of whiskey, the night was young and she was in need of a distraction from all the commotion she caused when she killed Bragg, Crow, and Harker. She was now the ruler of bilgewater, had her revenge in the best way possible and was rich, very rich and yet there was something missing. When she killed Gangplank she felt joy, she finally killed him after many years she finally killed Gangplank. Her goal was finally achieved but now six months later all she felt recently was a headache "damn it all" she said.

"get me another glass Rafen I don't plan to stop anytime soon," she said as she handed Rafen her glass, her second in command took the glass and started to refill it "you don't look very into it tonight Sarah" he said handing her back the glass. Miss fortune just stared at him she knew he was trying to start a conversation but she didn't feel like talking at all tonight. She was sitting with Rafan in a private booth, the bar was full of noises from man laughing and singing old sailor songs * looks like some of us are enjoying our selves* she thought as she took a drink, her crew was enjoying their captain's gift of free beer to its fullest.

At times like this Miss fortune would have been surrounded by men seeking her favor and she would gladly play along making them think she held a special place for them in her heart, it was fun to seduce a man making him think he had her but in truth she had him in the palm of her hand. But now that the cat was out of the bag and she was the head of Bilgewater no man was dumb enough to try and approach her with lustful intentions, Miss fortune couldn't desid if that was good or bad.

Taking another drink she started to think of the reasons why she needed to travel to Piltover, the damage dealt to Bilgewater after dealing with gangplank's men was minimum but the damage taken from the harrowing was something that could not be ignored if she wanted to rebuild she would need material and lots of it.

Sadly Bilgewater didn't have the type of natural resources needed for such tasks and Piltover was the closest city in the mainland which brings up a different problem, Piltover was not in the best terms with Bilgewater all thanks to Gangplank attacking many ships sailing from the city of progress during his life as the pirate lord.

*even in death you still find a way to get to me Gangplank* Miss fortune thought as she placed the glass to her forehead still thinking *now that I think about it Bilgewater isn't on any good terms with any city or nation* Miss fortune would never have guessed the chaos she would have to deal with on a daily basis after taking control of bilgewater, she actually started to miss being a simple bounty hunter "things were so much simpler back then" she spoke out loud.

Rafan just chuckled as he took a sip of his drink "things aren't as bad as they look, Sarah".

"they aren't huh? And how are they not?" she asked hoping to get a good answer.

"the harrowing took a toll on bilgewater but thanks to it you now hold a firm position as the new symbol of order, the people look up to you now more than ever".

Miss fortune couldn't help but chuckle, she never wanted to be looked up to, she just wanted revenge and Bilgewater was an extra. She was not ready for the responsibility of taking care of all of Bilgewater, but it was now and there was nothing she could do about it. The only way to get out of the position as the head would be death and she was not looking forward to that option.

Miss fortune lets her head fall on the table "I need a vacation".

Rafan just looks away laughing and continues to drink. Miss fortune hears the squeaking of the double doors followed by footsteps in her direction but ignores it as she continues to think, she heard when Rafan got up "stop" he called out.

"I need to speak to your captain" called out a voice Miss fortune didn't recognize.

She instantly sat back up, no one was going to see her in a weak state she had to show confidence and strength. Looking to her right she had a clear view of a man, not someone from her crew that she knew, looking at him she could see that he was older than her but she couldn't place an age maybe twenty-seven or more, she could tell that he was taller than her by comparing him to Rafan who had an inch on her, they looked to be the same hight.

"what's your business with my captain?" Rafan asked with a serious voice crossing his arms over his chest.

Normally Rafan's wall tactic would make any man reconsider interrupting Miss fortune on her breaks, but she could tell the stranger was not impressed.

"transportation" the man responded.

Rafan looks back at Miss fortune the trip to piltover was only known to a few people including the crew sitting all around them and they knew better than to speak about her plans to outsiders, Miss fortune was now interested.

She nodded to Rafan "check him".

Rafan leads the man to an empty table next to hers "weapons" he orders holding out his hands.

The man takes off his hat revealing long black hair tied in a ponytail that reached down to the back of his neck and pulls out two guns and gives them to Rafan and continues to pull out a small pistol and places it on the table followed by four throwing knives than 2 daggers and a revolver that Miss fortune recognized as a hand cannon.

" just for self-defense," the man said with a smile.

"right" was Rafans only response as he searched him.

Miss fortune couldn't help but chuckle as she examined her guest, he was well armed and because of the daggers, she suspected he knew hand to hand combat. He had a loose strand of hair falling over his forehead, Rafan proceeded to search his lower body. Looking at his smile she could tell that he had good personal hygiene. Miss fortune couldn't remember the number of men that approached her with tooth decay, she would immediately reject them. Bilgewater didn't really have standards for hygiene, * maybe something to add to the list* she thought.

He had an athletic build, which helped with Miss fortunes suspicions about his combat capabilities. But what really got her attention was his eyes, they were an electric blue almost glowing. She could normally tell what someone is feeling by just looking at their eye, but with him, she came up with nothing. Rafan stood back up and nodded to Miss fortune, stepping aside to let the man through.

"it's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss fortune," said the man as he took a seat.

"and who might you be?" asked Miss fortune.

"you can call me Ryosuke," said the man holding out his hand.

Miss Fortune didn't shack Ryosukes hand and just stared at him, Ryosuke pulled back his hand and sighed. Things were starting up okay so far "I heard that you are sailing to the mainland and I was wonder-".

"straight to the point I like that, but I'm sorry to say that this journey was meant to be kept a secret" interrupted Miss fortune with a serious face "so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you" she pulls out one of her twin guns out and points it at Ryosuke "where did you get that information Ryosuke?".

Ryosuke didn't move and kept looking at Miss fortune *Tom you little bastard*.

"I have to say, I heard of your beauty but you look even more beautiful then I thought" was Ryosuke's response to Miss fortunes threat.

"flattery will get you nowhere" Miss fortune responded as she pulled back the hammer of her gun. With a click, Ryosuke knew it was ready to fire.

"I was just saying the truth, in my many years of life I found out that in many cases the most beautiful things are also the most dangerous" Ryosuke chucked "and it looks like this is one of those cases".

Miss fortune was about to pull the trigger when she noticed her crew had stopped their activities to look at the booth, some were just looking probable waiting for her to shoot him. It was supposed to be a night to relax and Miss fortune didn't want to ruin the mood.

Even with a gun pointed at his face Ryosuke kept a calm expression waiting for Miss fortune's decision if it came to the worst case scenario he would have no choice but to fight his way out of the bar, he started to charge up his hand with a small amount of electricity *it shouldn't kill her, just paralyze her or nock her out I can take both options*.

"look I don't think knowing about your trip to piltover earns me death, I just need to get to the mainland," Ryosuke said.

Miss fortune sighs and pulls back her gun " what's your occupation?".

"what?" Ryosuke asked confused.

"what do you do for a living?" she asked.

Ryosuke stopped the energy flow and relaxed " I'm currently head of an orphanage in the north side of rat town". He responded.

Miss Fortune was not ready for that kind of answer and was shocked, out of the many things she thought she would hear from him this was not one of them.

"an orphanage huh?" she was not buying it.

"Yes, I've taken care of the place for the last six years" Reaching into his pocket Ryosuke pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Miss fortune who proceeded to read it. It was an official paper showing the name of the orphanage and its location.

"Arpeggio?" she asked.

"We had a vote on the name and this is what we got," Ryosuke said with a smile.

"why are you in charge of an orphanage?" Miss fortune was very interested in Ryoskes reason for taking this path in bilgewater "what made you choose this kind of job?".

Ryosuke just chucked "If I don't, then who will, we already have plenty of outlaws and pirates to go around." He said pointing at her crew.

"many don't stop to think about the effects they cause when they pull the trigger, in fact, many of your bounties have left a number of children at my door and even more when you took out Gangplank".

Miss fortune felt some guilt, she knew that her bounties had a family but it wouldn't stop her from claiming them and thanks to that, bilgewater was closer and closer to having order.

"they had it coming" she responded and took a drink from her glass.

"that they did, but have you ever taken some time to look at them? The children that you left as orphans?" Ryosuke had to tell her this because he knew it was necessary if the orphanage was going to be taken care of when he leaves.

Miss fortune couldn't think of a proper response to Ryosuke's question.

Ryosuke could see her troubled expression " look let's change the subject okay? I want to get to the mainland and you are the only one who is sailing for the next few weeks. If it's about money I'll gladly pay a decent amount for your services"

Miss fortune pondered the offer * it's only him, just one extra passenger not that much at risk* she didn't see any problems with adding Ryosuke to her journey, one man against her crew.

She takes an extra glass and hands it to Ryosuke and pours wine into it "very well Ryosuke you got yourself a deal" she said. Miss fortune held her glass in front of him. "cheers?"

"cheers," Ryosuke responds as he taps his glass with hers and takes the glass to his lips * that went better than I thought it would* Ryosuke thought as he starts drinking. But soon he stops and looks to the side with a troubled expression. Miss fortune noticed and stops drinking too.

"is there a problem," she asks.

Ryosuke looks back at her "are you expecting more company Miss fortune?" he asked.

"No" was her response.

Ryosuke sighs "then we have a problem".

 **And that's it for chapter two, I added some info on Ryosuke looks but not too many. In my experience, many people add way too much detail to the character. I added some to help you all visualize what he looks like but I left some info out so the reader can imagine what he might look like….or that was the goal I hope it worked. I plan to make my chapters longer maybe 4k words or higher. Reviews will be welcomed. Guardian-v out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Bullet time**

"We have a problem"

Ryosuke could hear them, he could sense them even before they stepped off the bridge. The sound of boots on wood, the quickened heartbeat of men as they ran "surround the bar don't let her escape" a man commanded. It was dark outside and almost nothing could be seen through the windows, but Ryosuke could see just fine in the dark thanks to his vastayan blood. his eyes could do more than just look in the dark. He had a unique ability known as true sight, which lets him see through magic distortions among other things, but at this moment all he needed was the night vision. He closed one eye only to open it a second later, but now his eye had a faint glow to it and the round pupil was now a vertical slit. Thanks to his control of electricity he could both see and sense the electric energy that the brain created and how it flowed through the body as it's given signals to move. Looking outside he now saw the silhouette of multiple men running to the bar.

He had to act fast if he wanted to get out of this situation. He's pupil turned back to being round, setting his glass down as he stood up and was about to walk to his weapons when the barrel of Rafan's gun came to rest on the side of his head.

Ryosuke stopped and raised his hands as Miss Fortune stood up and slowly walked towards him. Everyone in the bar stopped their festivities to look at the trio. Miss fortune was now in front of Ryosuke and she did not look happy.

"What do you mean by that?" Miss Fortune demanded in a serious and deadly voice, *only one minute into this deal and something is already off with this man* she thought as she waited for Ryosuke's response.

Ryosuke had some level of respect for Miss Fortune, but he didn't want to be caught in her fights. But on the other hand, he needed her to get off Bilgewater so he had to act fast. The men were almost at the double doors, he could hear their steps getting closer and closer.

"you have uninvited guests captain" he responded as he turned his head in the direction of the doors " and it sounds like they aren't coming for a night of drinking" he looks back at Miss Fortune "so how about letting me pass to get my weapons. You know, for self-defense" he said.

And just on cue, a young man stepped into the bar Clearly out of breath. He looked around for someone, and his eyes landed on Miss Fortune "captain we have company!" he called out.

Miss Fortune acted immodestly and pulled her gun out and aimed it at Ryosuke "looks like the only one with a problem is you" she was now glaring at him "call them off or I'll kill you this very instant" she ordered.

"what?" Ryosuke was surprised by her words, he didn't expect to be accused of setting this up but then he thought about it. His hearing was much sharper than any human thanks to his vastayan abilities, but he doubts that answer would satisfy Miss Fortune. To his knowledge, no one outside of Ionia knew what a vastaya was so he had no choice but to try and convince her that he had nothing to do with it.

"wait you think I'm the one responsible for this?" he asked pointing at himself. "I think this is just a big misunderstanding captain, so how about you aim the gun to your left and ill just get out of your way okay?" Ryosuke was really hoping things wouldn't escalate any more.

Sadly Miss Fortune's response was to pull out her other gun and aim it at his face "wrong answer jackass" Things had escalated. A man walks into the bar asking to join her on her secret trip to piltover, and now a mob of pirates is heading her way. What was she supposed to think of that? Other than Ryosuke being part of it.

*perfect* Ryosuke thought as he stared at the barrels of Miss Fortune's twin guns *just perfect*. He could hear the men outside the bar coming to a halt. Miss Fortune and her crew looked at the windows, it was now completely dark outside but they could now see a band of well-armed pirates waiting just outside the doors. A single man stepped out of their ranks, he was clearly the one in charge of this operation, holding a pistol in his left hand and a cutlass in the other. "Fortune!" he calls out. "come out, we know you're in there!" the pirates around him started to unsheathe their blades, others pulled out guns and rifles. "If you don't come out we will shoot!" the men took aim.

"Hold your fire or I'll shoot this man!" Miss Fortune calls out. The gang outside looked at each other "what man?" the leader asked. Miss fortune signaled Ryosuke to move. Ryosuke sighed and followed her order, knowing it was a waste of time. they slowly stepped towards the window passing Rafan and a few other sailors on their way.

They were now in clear few of the gang outside, Ryosuke could clearly see the confused looks the men had when they spotted him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the situation he was in "Hello boys, how is your night going? Because mine, mine is going great" he said with a smile.

The man looked back at his companions one more time just to make sure. When he got no response from them he turned back to look at Ryosuke and Miss fortune. "kill him, his not ours" it was now Miss fortunes turn to be confused. "now come out with your hands up".

"Told you," Ryosuke said as he lowered his hands. Miss Fortune lowered her guns. "whose crew were you from?" she asked the men outside. "you think you're the first ones to try and kill me after I killed the three idiots" Miss fortune had a smirk on her face. But it was true that this wasn't the first time she was attacked by the three's old crew, but there was no way in hell she would show anything but complete control to this men. "so I'll give you a chance. Lower your weapons and leave this place. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to take action".

Miss Fortunes crew acted in unison and got up showing support for their captain. The man outside growled at her. Meanwhile, Ryosuke was slowly stepping back, his best chance was to get his weapons because he knew this standoff was not going to last, it was only a matter of time before someone pulled a trigger. He was almost to the table where his items were.

"Now listen Fortune, you think you got what it takes to rule Bilgewater? Do you think you have a chance of being as great as Gangplank? You will never get our respect woman so why don't you let the real men teach you a lesson" Miss fortune was getting mad really fast "is that so?" she asked.

"You think you can do a better job?" she was clearly mocking the man now. "then why don't you come over heir and teach me that lesson". Miss Fortune wasn't planning on being like Gangplank, she would be better.

The man didn't move, but Miss fortune could see he was shaking with anger "well, come on big boy, I'm waiting" she started laughing and soon her crew joined her. She was showing her dominance over the situation.

Ryosuke was now at the table.

That was the last straw and the man snapped "I'll SHOW YOU, YOU BITCH!" the man raised his gun and was about to fire at Miss Fortune " I'll KILL Y-" he was not able to finish his sentence as a bullet went straight through his forehead. His cutlass dropped to the floor with a clank then followed by his gun as he started falling on his back, he was dead before he hit the floor.

Everyone present looked at the man's dead body. Blood slowly started to come out of the wound, a shocked expression glued to his face. They all looked back at Miss Fortune who was holding her gun, Smoke coming out of the barrel "you talk too much" were the only words to leave her lips.

For a second no one moved, they were all still processing what just happened but when it clicked into place everyone started to act.

it looked like time had slowed down as men started to raise their weapons at Miss Fortune, slowly aiming. Ryosuke had a much faster reaction time but only had time to grab his daggers before he jumped for cover and Miss Fortune dropped to the floor landing on her back just as a wave of bullets hit the window. The bullets passed over her head and hit three unfortunate sailors who didn't move in time killing them instantly. "RETURN FIRE!" Miss Fortune shouted as she began firing at the wall. The screams that followed told her that her shots connected with someone. Not wasting any time she rolled to the side avoiding broken glass from the window. Hands covering her head she looked around for Rafan, she soon spotted him in a far-off corner taking cover under a table, gun in hand firing in her direction.

Bullets were still flying, some came really close to hitting him but only hit the wood under his feet "SARAH!" he called out as he fired two more rounds. "WHATS THE PLAN?" he fired ones more before he heard a clicking coming from his gun. "damn it" he dropped the gun and started to crawl from his spot and slowly moved next to the body of a fallen ally taking his pistol.

"SURVIVING!" it was the only thing she could come up with at the moment, she started to crawl to him. She needed to reposition her self before taking any more action, a bullet hit the floor to her left but she ignored it and continued moving.

It was total chaos as the shootout continued, splinters raining down on the floor making it a lot harder for Miss Fortune as she continued to crawl. The pain she felt from the splinters was something but she knew she had to continue if she wanted to live and she really wanted to live.

She had made it to a privet booth and was about to continue crawling when two hands grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into the booth not a moment too soon as two bullets made contact with the floor right where she was just a second ago. Miss Fortune struggled to get loose as she was pulled into a man's chest in an awkward hug " well, hello captain" said Ryosuke as he lets go of her.

Miss Fortune had a light blush on her face as she looks at Ryosuke giving him a cold glare "you!. What do you think you're doing?" she had completely forgotten about Ryosuke.

"Me? I'm just saving your life that's all" Ryosuke calmly responded. He had a few scratches on his face but other than that he was okay, the walls from the private booth gave him good cover for now but he could tell that they wouldn't last for long. "See this is why I don't like to be in bars at midnight," he said as he dusted off a few splinters from his right shoulder.

"what are you doing?" Miss Fortune asked again surprised by Ryosuke's calm attitude. Truth be told she thought he had died in the first few seconds of the shootout. "I'm following your plan, I'm surviving. It's a really good plan" he said as he took a peek outside the booth then immediately pulled back as bullets made contact with the wall's edge creating more splinters.

Miss Fortune wasn't sure if Ryosuke was mocking her but she lets it slide, she had more important things to deal with then the idiot next to her right now. She had to think of a way to get out of this mess but she couldn't think straight, too many things were happening so fast for her that she didn't know where to start making a plan. Looking around again she spotted many of her crew running to the back of the bar most likely trying to get out through the back door *so much for loyalty* she thought. She turned her head back to look at Ryosuke hoping that just maybe he had a plan only to find him calmly drinking from a half-empty bottle of rum he found on the floor.

She could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief "really, you think now is a good time to drink!" Miss fortune hissed at him. She couldn't believe how calm he actually was in this life or death situation. "we are about to die and you think it calls for a drink?".

Ryouske stops drinking and looks at her "you know what they say, you are never more alive then when you are face to face with death" and holds the bottle up to her, offering the last of its contents "it will help".

Miss Fortune was now definitely furious with Ryosuke, they were pinned down with no visible way of escape, most of her crew just walked out the back door and she was in pain from the many cuts on her arms and now, now she had to deal with this idiot. So she did the most natural thing to do in this kind of situation, she yanked the bottle from Ryosuke's hand and proceeded to gulp down the rum. The liquid was burning her throat as it traveled down but she didn't care, she actually welcomed the feeling.

Soon the bottle was empty, satisfied Miss Fortune handed back the bottle to Ryosuke who took it back with a smile "better?" he asked as he leaned to the side and threw the broken bottle through one of the broken windows hitting a man square in the face with such force that it snapped his head back. The man dropped to the floor screaming with pieces of glass embedded in his face.

"…..Better," she admitted. The alcohol helped clear her mind a bit "nice aim by the way" over all the gunfire she could still hear a man screaming in agony. Ryosuke chuckled at the comment "soo…. Any ideas?" Miss Fortune thought for a second before responding " I need some kind of window to fire, but first we need to know their numbers and mine before doing anything" she had to have an idea of how many men she was facing and how many she had at her disposal in order to make the best decision.

" they have twenty-one and you have nine, ten if you count me. They originally had thirty and you had…..what, forty?" Ryoske asked. Miss Fortune was impressed, she didn't know how but he was right. She had haired forty crewmen for this journey, she couldn't believe he had counted all of them during their talk "how did you-".

"know?" he cut her off. "darling, I like to be aware of my surroundings, especially when I'm on hostile grounds. Twenty of your men walked out the back door and you lost the other eleven during the initial shootout".

*twenty!* Miss Fortune couldn't believe it, Twenty men left her to die. Oh someone was going to pay if she made it out. "what do you have to defend your self with?" she asked. Ryosuke pulled out his daggers from his belt, now that she was closer she could see them clearly and the first thing she noticed about them was their beauty. She didn't know much about blades but even she could tell that these weren't your typical curved daggers, if she could call them that. They looked more like curved short swords to her because of their size, must daggers that she's seen were only about thirteen to fourteen inches long but these daggers were definitely more than fifteen inches long. The inside of the blades had a beautiful design engraved on them that went down all the way to the tip and only had a single cutting edge on both of them. In other words, they were unique and most likely very expensive.

But Miss Fortune knew that the quality meant nothing if the user didn't know how to use the weapon to its fullest potential, as she looked at the black daggers she hoped they weren't the only weapons he had "is that it? What about your hand cannon?" Ryosuke pointed to a table that was on its side and on the floor next to it was his hat and next to it his hand cannon and the rest of his equipment. Miss Fortune understood but to her, bringing a knife to a gunfight was never a good idea. Especially in this situation, which could end with a sword fight but they might not make it to that stage of the fight if they didn't drop the pirate's numbers to match her own.

"well excuse me for disappointing you, but trust me when I say this" Ryosuke started to get up and was now crouching with his back on the wall "for now, this is all I need" then he flipped the dagger in his right hand and was now holding it be the tip. "they will start to enter through the main doors in just a few seconds. When they do, ill act as bait and run over to your buddy on the other side okay? They will most likely concentrate fire on me, which will give you a window to fire a few rounds"

Miss Fortune wasn't really on board with his plan but it was the only plan. If she got lucky she could mow them down with a little support from Rafan and the rest of her crew " okay I'm in" she heald her guns up and pulled back both hammers " on your signal".

This was it, both sides ceased fire and for the first time in what felt like hours, everything was quiet. The once cheery place was now in total ruin and most of the lights had been broken by the crossfire, the few that did make it through the shootout started to flicker out casting shadows all over the place giving it a sinister look. Miss Fortune mouthed a few word at Rafan hoping that he understood what she had in mind, she received a nod from him as confirmation.

Then they heard it, footsteps followed by the creaking of the double doors as they were slowly being pushed open. The pirates all started to enter one by one on full alert, looking for any sign of movement "Sarah we know you're in here. Show your self and we promise to make it quick" the man who spoke chuckled "okay maybe after we have some fun first" the pirates all around him chuckled with him showing sinister grins as the continued walking. Ryosuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on one of the lights flickering behind the pirates. The light stopped flickering and started to get brighter and brighter.

"you'll enjoy it …... or at least we will" the light finally gave in and popped making a shower of sparks drop down. The pirates spooked by the noise immediately turned to look at the source and that was all Ryosuke needed.

Opening his eyes and quickly ran out of the booth throwing his dagger at one of the pirates, the dagger flew through the air and found a home right in a man's back. Ryosuke continued to run as pirates turn to fire at him, not wasting any time he threw his other dagger impaling a different pirate in the chest, he hopped it was the man that spoke out. As he dove for cover Ryosuke opened his palms and in a split second his daggers flew back into his hands, covered in blood. He made it to the flipped table where his hat and hand cannon waited for him but he had no time to celebrate as the table came under fire and was instantly being shredded, soon there would be nothing left of the table "NOW!" he yells.

Miss Fortune now had her window of opportunity as all the pirates were concentrated on Ryosuke and she took it, as she rose to her feet she began firing at the pirates who were caught off guard. She started running back to the bar's serving station as she fired not bothering to properly aim, Rafan and the crew followed her lead and opened fire too. The bar was once again in chaos, three more men from Miss fortune's crew fell but more pirates were taken out.

When she got to the station she jumped over the counter and took cover as bullets passed over her head and waited for her next window. Her heart was beating so fast, adrenalin pumping into her bloodstream and she realized that she was getting excited. That's when she heard Ryosuke calls out over the chaos "fourteen!" the pirates who were still firing didn't understand the meaning of his words but Miss Fortune did.

*we killed seven* she thought as she crouched ready for Ryosuke to call out for her next attack, she had a smile on her face knowing that things were slowly turning in her favor. On the other side of the bar, Rafan had fired every last bullet his gun had. A pirate took the chance and went straight to his hiding spot cutlass in hand, as he reached the hiding spot he swung with all his might but Rafan reacted just in time to dodge but not fast enough to get out unharmed. The blade managed to cut his thigh making a deep cut down the side, blood started to pour out of the wound.

screaming in pain Rafan dragged himself back, away from the pirate who charged forward trying to finish him off. As the pirate got within striking distance he raised his cutlass ready to end Rafan, but a loud bang was heard and at the same moment the pirate's chest burst open as an armor piercing round from Ryosuke's hand cannon tore through his flesh. The shot was so powerful that it knocked the pirate's body forward, passing over Rafan and landing on the floor behind him.

Rafan looked over at Ryosuke who moved from his hiding spot and was running straight at the pirates with inhuman speed, one dagger in his left hand and his hand cannon in the right he fired three more times. The bullets collided with a pirates shoulder and passed through him hitting and killing a man behind him. Ryosuke put away his gun choosing to save his fifth and final shot.

"FORTUNE!" He yelled one more time before meeting a pirate's cutlass with his dagger. The pirate had used all his strength on his swing expecting the blow to break the dagger but the opposite happened as the force of the blow shattered the cutlass when it made contact with the dagger.

*I love these blades.* Ryosuke thought as he slashed his dagger into the man's neck. The man had his eyes wide open, stumbling back with a hand on his neck trying to stop the bleeding but it was in vain as more blood spilled on to the floor. Ryosuke didn't have time to admire his work because Miss Fortune had begun firing at random and he was nearly a victim of friendly fire if it weren't for his instincts that kicked in telling him to drop to the floor. Ryosuke hit the ground hard as he landed on his back and turned his head to look at Miss Fortune.

Miss Fortune was blasting away in all directions hitting pirates left and right, some fired back hitting the wall behind her. A bullet blew her hat away, but she didn't notice and continued pulling on the triggers. She was going to end this fight this very moment, feeling both fear and excitement as she continued to fire on her foes. Most of the Pirates fell victim to her wave of bullets, screaming in agony as they fell to the floor.

Ryosuke was mesmerized by what he was seeing, he could not take his eyes away from her. To his surprise, she started laughing as she continued to fire and somehow the only thing he could think of to describe her was "beautiful" he whispered. There weren't many things he liked about humans but one of the things he did like was their courage in the face of death, it was rare for him to see such a thing in them which made it much more special.

Miss Fortune stopped firing and was still aiming at the three remaining pirates who dropped their weapons, fearing to suffer the same fate as their comrades. Large amounts of smoke were coming out of both barrels of her twin guns as they slowly cooled down from their over usage.

Ryosuke got up and dusted himself off before walking back to what was left of his last hiding spot and picked up his hat, checking that it was intact he put it on and walked to stand in front of Rafan and offering his hand he asked: "you okay?".

"I'll…..live" Rafan responded with a grunt as he was helped up and with Ryosuke's assistance started to limp to Miss Fortune who was slowly walking to her three prisoners. Looking around Ryosuke noticed that besides Miss Fortune and Rafan, only two others survived the final showdown "what a mess." He said as he helps Rafan sit on a chair. "you are going to need a new crew Miss Fortune" Ryosuke said walking up to her as she got to the men. He could tell she was angry but he could also see something else…frustration?.

Miss fortune turned her head and looked at him, the adrenalin was leaving her system already and was being replaced by fatigue. She couldn't think of something to say back to Ryosuke at the moment and just ignored him. This was the tenth attempt at her life in the last month and she didn't know when she might run out of luck and end up dead or worst yet as some sick bastards slave. It was beginning to look like a never-ending battle to her *will I ever bring Bilgewater back from chaos? No matter what I do there is always someone who disagrees."

Ryosuke could tell that she was in deep thought and left her to it. Setting his attention to the three men in front of him he pulled out his hand cannon and aimed it at them "kneel" he ordered. The three men got on their knees with their hands to the air. "so, anything you want to say? Like who organized this little event?" he calmly asked as he crouched in front of the men. "I would rather die than tell you anything asshole!" one of the men was brave enough to say. Ryosuke just smiled "granted," he said.

Miss Fortune was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Ryosuke's weapon, he had pulled the trigger shooting the man in the chest. The man had his eyes wide open as he slowly fell to the side. Ryosuke could hear as the man's heart slowly stopped beating until it was silent.

"did you enjoy that?" he asked the dead man. He knew it was the same man who called out to Miss Fortune when they entered the bar. Getting back up he opened the cylinder of his cannon and took out the cartridges letting them drop with a clink as they hit the floor *such a waste if good ammo*he thought. Searching into his coat Ryosuke looked back to Miss Fortune "I'll take my leave now if you don't mind Miss Fortune." He took out more ammo and started to reload the hand cannon "I'm sure you have a lot to deal with right now".

Miss Fortune was quiet for a few seconds, thinking of what to make of the man standing in front of her. He was dangerous, the way he handled himself in the fight told her that much. The trick he pulled off with his blades did not go unnoticed by her. She was having second thoughts about letting him tag along on her journey. But still, she would show some gratitude to the one that saved her second in command and helped her escape death once again. I'll see you at sunrise and don't be late…..we won't wait for you" and with a sigh, she gave a signal to her last men "watch them" she said pointing at the now very scared prisoners, as she walked to where Rafan was sitting.

Looking at him, Miss Fortune could see that the wound on his leg was no joke "how are you feeling?" she asked with concern in her voice. "Iv….had better days" he admitted as he ripped a piece of his sleeve and tried to use it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

"Here I'll help," she said. Taking the piece of cloth in her hands, she carefully wrapped it around his leg and tide it. She knew that Rafan might have to stay in Bilgewater. The wound would take time to properly heal and sadly it was time Miss Fortune could not give.

Ryosuke seeing that the conversation was over, started to walk away. Exiting through the front doors, he made his way to the north side of rat town. The night's events still very fresh in his mind "well….this is not how I pictured my night would go" taking one of his daggers out he began to wipe the blood from it. Every time he looked at the blades, he couldn't help but think of the way he got them. "thank you, my friend." He whispered before putting it back on his belt and started to clean the other one too.

Then he stopped his senses told him he was being watched again. "come out….there is no point in hiding" he called out. For a few seconds, the only thing to answer him was silence. Ryosuke waited for a few more seconds before he started walking off again *so you want to play that way huh. Very well I'll bite* he was lost from view as he turned a corner, leaving the street in total silence.

Moments late a man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in black from head to toe. He slowly followed after Ryosuke, thinking of a way to finally kill his target. He was assigned to follow and report on everything his target did, he was honored to be given a mission from the grand general himself. At first, the assassin believed he was watching an Ionian agent, but after six months of nothing, he decided that watching over some low life was a waste of time for a master assassin.

What he didn't expect was for his target to know he was being watched, his pride as a Noxian assassin was hurt, he was very prideful about his abilities in the art of stealth. He decided to view his target from the roof. Entering an alley he quickly performed wall jumps until he made it to the top, walking along the rooftops he soon spotted Ryosuke slowly making his way back to his orphanage.

The assassin now had a clear shot from where he was standing. Pulling out three throwing knives he was prepared to kill his target. Throughout this past six months, the assassin only found out a few things about the man called Ryosuke including his habits, pass times and favorite foods *all of that info is useless, why would the grand general want to know something as simple as what kind of food he eats?* the assassin wondered. *it just doesn't make any sense* He was deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his target had disappeared. "oh….shit" he whispered when he realized his mistake, putting the knives away he started running along the rooftops hoping to catch up to Ryosuke.

The night gave the assassin the perfect cover as he ran from rooftop to rooftop without stopping. There was no reason for him to fear Ryosuke, the only times the assassin witnessed his combat skills were during small bar brawls and an occasional target practice Ryosuke performed accompanied by a sailor nicknamed old man Tom on the streets. He did see the shootout that occurred in the bar, but only from the outside. He got to the edge of the roof and leaped to the next one, but in mid-air, a hand reached out from the shadows of the alley and took hold of his leg. The assassin didn't have time to react as he was pulled down and thrown to the floor. "AAAGGHHH!" the assassin screamed as his face made contact with the floor. *wha-what happened?* his head was spinning and he could not move his left arm, but he slowly rolled his body with his right arm to face up to the night sky. His vision was blurred from the hit he received but even with that, he could still see a pair glowing blue eyes looking at him from above. *impossible!* His vision finally cleared revealing Ryosuke with a hand holding on to the edge of the roof and a foot on the wall.

Ryosuke released his hold and dropped down, landing a few steps away from the assassin. They were in a small alley with a dead end behind him "hello there." He says. For the first time, he had a good look at the one that had been spying on him for the last six months and…he was not impressed. To him, the assassin looked like a youngster barely in his mid-twenties. The assassin immediately got up, ignoring the pain from his left arm he took out a throwing knife and hurled it at Ryosuke who dodged it by turning his body sideways and threw his own knife at the assassin. The knife impaled the assassin's hand making him drop two more knives he was about to throw. *who-who is he?!* the assassin could not comprehend what was happening.

The assassin moved his right hand to his mouth and with his teeth, took hold of the throwing knife embedded in it and pulled. The only sound to come out of his mouth were grunts of pain, spitting out the knife he looks at Ryosuke who stood there without moving. "that was a cheap move" the assassin claimed. Things would have turned out a different way if he hadn't been attacked by surprise, he was sure about it.

"I did give you the chance to show your self, didn't I?" Ryosuke responded. "Besides, isn't it the assassins way to never play fare?" he asked. The word assassin literally had the word 'surprise' in its definition and now an assassin was calling his move cheap. *how….ironic* he thought.

Ryosuke took a few steps towards the assassin then stopped "now then. I'm sorry to say this but I can't have the Black Rose on my back. I have important matters to attend to you see" with his right hand he pulled out three throwing knives from his coat and held them between each finger. His pupils were back to being vertical slits.

The assassin did the same and pulled out a dagger from his belt "I-I am a master assassin. Taking me out won't be that easy" he said taking a few steps back. His moral was weakening, but he could not show fear, he couldn't believe Ryosuke knew about the Black Rose, he clearly misjudged his target. The assassin didn't even know if his target was human at all, and now that error might cost him his life. *demon* was all the assassin could think of when he looked at those blue eyes.

"I would expect it to not be" Ryosuke responded. Both fighters gave each other a cold glare, not moving for what felt like hours, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Then Ryosuke was the first to act, throwing his knives and dashing to the assassin at the same time. The assassin dashed forward sidestepping the knives and charged at Ryosuke.

Ryosuke pulled out both daggers and slashed in an X pattern at the assassin when he was in range. But the assassin predicted that and performed slid under Ryosukes attack. While sliding, the assassin took the opportunity and slashed at Ryosuke's leg. Ryosuke quickly leaped forward to avoid the attack.

Both fighters were now on opposite ends, " what did they tell you about me?" Ryosuke asked.

"enough" was the assassins response.

"they told you nothing" Ryosuke chuckled as he put away the dagger in his left hand. The Black Rose had stopped trying to kill him long ago. "you don't know who you're messing with" he said.

"I have watched you for the last six months. I know all your strengths and weaknesses" and with that, the assassin charged recklessly at Ryosuke.

Ryosuke was done playing games, he did not shoot the assassin out of respect for his friend. But it was time to go home there was some packing up to do. He raised his left hand up to the assassin and whispered "you know nothing" before a lightning bolt came out of the palm of his hand. The lightning bolt traveled in a straight line and hit the assassin right in the chest sending him flying back into the wall creating a spider web of cracks by the force of the blow. The assassin had his eyes wide open but without a trace of life in them. His whole body was smoking because of the burns caused by the electric charge it received.

Ryosuke watched as gravity took hold of the body and dropped face first to the floor, the wharf rats good feast tonight. " I'm the one that got away, kid" He turned to leave but only took two steps before he dropped to the floor on his knees, immense pain flooded his whole body but he held in the scream that was fighting to get out. His powers were fluctuating and he had used energy that was not there to be used, his left hand was twitching uncontrollably * it- it will-it will pass. Just a few more seconds* Ryosuke hoped as he took deep breaths.

Five minutes later Ryosuke walked out of the alley, his face was a bit pale. He continued walking into the night, he had to prepare if he was going back into the world once again.

If Ionia called him back then it means he would stop suffering this fluctuation that has accompanied him for so long. The fluctuations were under control at some point but thanks to a certain bird they were spontaneous now, but Ryosuke would never complain in front of him.

He did not regret what he did three years ago or ever will.

 **I…..I'm sorry for taking this long to post a new chapter….and I know my grammar sucks…but-but-but-but-but I do try my best to check my spelling and next time ill post much sooner. ….is the chapter too long now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello…I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I was going to have this chapter up a long time ago but after thinking it over, I decided to wait for swain's rework in fear that many things in Noxus might change and I wanted to see if his rework brought something new I could use. Because Noxus is going to be an important factor in the story….and now that the rework came, I'm glad I waited for it. So now we are back to it and ill start working on the story more often. Btw the U in Ryosuke's name is silent : )**

 **Chapter 4: farewell Bilgewater**

In the northern side of Rat town, there is a large and elegant home. Like many homes in Bilgewater, it was built into the side of the rock structure and made of the parts of a once mighty vessel. Most of the parts used were what was left of the back of the ship, such as the cargo hold and the captain's cabin and some other parts that were salvaged from the wreckage. In its time this large pirate ship was a monster, its captain was feared and respected by many, especially feared by other pirates. The captain had a habit of attacking other pirate vessels for the fact that they would give a good fight to defend their loot and for a time the captain was considered to become the next ruler of Bilgewater. But eventually, the ship met its end and its captain was rumored to have gone into hiding. No one really knows what happened to the captain, whats left of his fleet and crew broke off and are now part of Bilgewater's society, but are still very loyal to their captain…should he ever call upon them they would answer.

Most of the vessel was destroyed, but what was left was used to build this home. The back of the cargo hold where the rudder was, now serves as the front door to the house, if one were to look up when they are at the entrance they could see a sign that read 'ARPEGGIO' and below it, in smaller letters 'Orphanage'. The second floor is what used to be the captain's cabin still served as its intended purpose, the ex-captain was at the moment trying to figure out what things he might need on this long journey….it was going well so far.

It had been an hour since he came back to his home, slowly unlocking the door he stepped inside hoping not to wake the children sleeping in the next room. The house was completely dark meaning that everyone was in bed, careful not to make a sound Ryosuke had to maneuver around many toys and board games that were scattered all over the leaving room floor and made his way to the stairs leading to his room. It was not an easy task because of how weak he felt, but as soon as he closed the door to his room he removed his coat and hat leaving them on the floor, undid his ponytail and let his body finally transform to its true form.

His pupils turned back to being vertical with a faint glow to them, his neck was now covered with flat scales like that of a snake and he gained a few more inches in height. But the most noticeable changes to his physical appearance were the two large horns coming out of the top of his head, like the antlers of a deer the horns branched out into mirror patterns and had small symbols carved into them. Four glowing blue crystals were the last addition to the inside of each horn, making them shine with power. The eight crystals started to flicker a bit but Ryosuke didn't mind since it was proof of how his power was trying to create a stable flow of energy. The last few changes that his body received were the very small fang-like teeth that were visible only when he smiled and light blue marks that started at the bottom of his jawline and ended below his cheekbones.

Ryosuke aloud himself the privilege of showing his vastayan side, his true form in the comfort of his own home or in the comfort of his own room to be precise. He took out one of his daggers and slashed the palm of his hand, red blood slowly started to trickle to the floor "not good. Even in my vastayan form, it's still red!" the self-inflicted wound started to close and in a few more seconds it was gone. "but my regeneration is working. That's at least good news,"

He had packed most of the clothes he needed for the journey in a small sack, the plan was to travel light with as little possessions as possible. Ryosuke had multiple properties all over Runeterra and Piltover was no exception. It was something that he learned was necessary for someone like him who never settled in one place.

Dawn was approaching and he still needed to pack a few things*If I forgot something, my small business in Piltover will provide it* Ryosuke thought as he continued to pack. That last thought made him chuckle. *small…..right* it was anything but small, but compared to Emperor…it was definitely a downgrade.

Seeing that most of his belongings were already in the sack he decided to start packing the important items. Going over to a wall of the room a started feeling around the wooden boards until he found what he was looking for. Making sure that it was the right spot, Ryosuke pulled back his right arm and punched the wall, breaking through the three-inch wood boards. He waited for a few seconds to see if his action woke up anyone in the house, but after a good twenty seconds, his attention went back to the hole he just created in the wall. He flexed his fingers before grabbing the sides of the broken wooden boards, he pulled back completely removing them and now had a clear view of what was inside the hole.

Many boxes covered in dust from the time they have been undisturbed were laying inside the hole, some even had cobwebs. But they were special boxes created to protect whatever was there content from ever suffering the effects of time. It cost Ryosuke a fortune to get the boxes but they were worth every silver and gold coins he had to give for them, now he didn't have to worry about his belongings withering away because of his lack of attention. Taking out one of the boxes Ryosuke walked to a table where he gently set it down, then went back to the hole and repeated the process with the other boxes making sure that they were all intact.

After some time he had six different kinds of boxes on the table. He took one from the table and blew away the dust that was covering it. The dust clouded the room for a few seconds before settling down on the floor. Now that the box was cleaner, Ryosuke slowly opened it as he walked over to his bed.

Inside the box, there were three badges. Each one shining as if they were just cleaned mere moments ago. " let's see now" Ryosuke took out one and started to inspect it. The badge had a great sword facing up with wings coming out of both of its sides, two soldiers held shields facing the sides looking as if they were protecting the sword. "Demacia," Ryosuke said as a placed it in his pocket "won't need it you until I'm out of Piltover".

He took out the next one, and this time it was in the shape of a double edge battle-ax with a smaller white ax in the inside, but the middle of the ax was in the shaped of a helmet. "Noxus" he held it up to his face. "good times" Ryosuke looked away as he placed the badge in his pocket next to the Demacian one. "such a shame to see what you have become".

And finally the last badge "now you, I will need you as soon as I get to the mainland" the last one had a golden gear in the outside and it could be seen that the inside had multiple clockwork parts, all slowly moving. even after decades the small hextec cristal in the badge was still working and powering the small device. "Piltover" Ryosuke whispered.

This time he left the badge on his bed as he walked back to the table and picked up a different box. Wiping away the dust Ryosuke opened the box to reveal that the box was filled to full capacity by very small blue crystals if they could be called that. They looked more like rocks that were polished to the point of perfection, making them glitter when the light hits them. To a simple merchant, they would be worthless, passing them off as simple bright stones. And now that Ryosuke recalled, a merchant did pass them off as cheap stones. He remembered laughing uncontrollably in front of the merchant until the merchant kicked him out of his shop.

No one ever realized the treasure he was caring but he didn't blame them unless you are a mage you wouldn't really know what to do with the stones or how to properly use them. Ryosuke took out a pouch and emptied the silver and copper coins onto the table. The coins rattled as the hit the table and each other, some even fell on the floor but Ryosuke didn't care and ignored it. After the pouch was empty, Ryosuke took a fistful of the small precious stones and started to fill the pouch. This time he was very careful, not letting even a single stone fall. The amount he had right now was barely enough to work once. Soon every stone was in the pouch, and once Ryosuke tied the pouch he tossed it into his sack.

"on to the next one", the next box was a very small one, it was the smallest of the whole set. Ryosuke casually opened it and revealed a small book, its commercial value could be placed at almost zero. It was not a magic book or even a storybook, it was a sketchbook. To Ryosuke, this book had more value than many of the things he owned. He opened it very slowly "ah …yes" Ryosuke was now staring at an old drawing of a tree, the drawing was mostly faded by now but he could still make out a few details here and there. "the god-willow" Ryosuke remembered how in his youth he would always go to the powerful tree to meditate before a battle or to simply relax.

It was very sad for him when he felt the death of the mystical tree. He promised to kill the one who would dare strike at the heart of Ionia, but he never could do it because of the shields placed around Ionia preventing him from ever setting foot on the island nation. Centuries later he still fills sadness every time he looks at the sketch because he forever lost the opportunity to rest under its peaceful and protective ora.

But now, his exile was finally over or…. it looked that way. Ionia had been sending him visions in his sleep, and voices during his meditation over the last week and they all told him one thing…the shield had collapsed.

If the visions were one hundred years earlier, he would have dropped everything to go back to Ionia, to finally claim what was rightfully his. After all, it was what he tried to do for the first six hundred years of his exile. But no matter what he did he could never get past the shield.

He thought back on what he said to his drinking companions before setting off to find a ship to the mainland, how he stepped aside to make room for progress….but it was not the truth …or at least the full truth. he didn't have a problem admitting that he was dethroned, no that was not the thing that made him mad. The thing that made him furious was that it was not a nation or some powerful deity or even an army that took him down at the pike of his power. No, all it took was one person, just one soul that stood against him, a vastaya to make it worst. So, in the end, the Atherian of the vastaya, the Emperor of Ionia, the Thunderlord tasted defeat at the hands of a mysterious vastayan warrior. What kind of Emperor would admit such defeat? Which is why he never told anyone the true reason for his absence in Ionian history. After all, history is written by the victors.

Ryosuke shook his head, took a deep breath and closed the book not wanting to remember the remains of a long forgotten life. It was not the time to go down the memory lane, there was time for that later.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin with the rose symbol to remind him why he won't be going to Ionia just yet. "I have waited for millennia for this moment…..at this point what's a few more months?" he said to himself.

Placing the coin back in his pocket and the book in his sack, Ryosuke grabbed the fourth box and opened it. The box was filled with documents that ranged from property deeds to business contracts and other topics….and if Ryosuke was honest with himself he was definitely not in the mood to go over every one of them right now so he simply did a quick check that the right amount of papers were inside the box before closing it and tossing it into the sack.

Ryosuke took the time to look out his window as the first rays of the sun could be seen over the horizon. He walked over to it and admired the view, but most importantly to also hopefully see the silhouette of a stupid bird that took the wrong time to have an early morning flight. "stupid bird….. it just had to be today" he growled. "you just had to go out this very day huh" he reached out and closed his window. "it couldn't have been yesterday or the day before, oh no… it had to be today" he argued with himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself "screw it, you'll find your way to me somehow" he went over to his closet and opened it. " you always do".

He reached around and pulled out a cardboard box, he quickly opened it and took out a black hat by its string and a long black coat. "I have to hand it to Noxus... it always makes the best leather coats". He puts it on and looks at himself in a mirror, seeing that the coat was in a good condition he started messing with his sleeves until he heard a knock on his door.

Ryosuke immediately lets his human blood take over and all his vastayan features disappear. "come in" he calls out as he continues to look at himself in the mirror and fix his coat.

The door to his room is opened and in walks a young man with short brown hair and red eyes, he had a sleepy look on his face. Ryosuke turned his head to look at the young man "morning kid. Did you sleep well?".

"sigh…..I told you to stop calling me a kid, Ryosuke. My name is Max" Max pointed at himself. "say it with me. Max"

"Oh, right" Ryosuke goes back to the closet and picks up the hat. "you became of age last year". Max was one of the very first kids Ryosuke found at his door when he first started his orphanage.

"yes!" Max claims. "that's what I've been telling you for the last six months" he starts walking to Ryosuke. "and I think I'm entitled to be called something better than just kid," he said pointing at Ryosuke, who was still looking at himself in the mirror with the hat on now " hmm," was all that he got as he adjusted the hats string.

"And one more thing I want a-" Max stops as he spots Ryosuke's sack " I want a" he repeats as he looks around the room and sees the empty boxes "gun" he finally finishes.

"are you…going somewhere?" he asks.

Ryosuke stops what he was doing and just stares at himself in the mirror.

"Ryo?" Max asks in a worried tone.

"Max, how old are you? Ryosuke asks in a serious tone.

"this is my nineteenth summer" Max answers. He didn't like the look that Ryosuke had on his face but he didn't voice his concern.

"Nineteen," Ryosuke thought for a second.

"you are right. A man your age should have his own weapon" he said as he starts walking to his bed, his dark expression was now gone replaced by a cheery one. " let's see what we have here" he opens up a drawer next to his bed and takes out two identical pistols "these should be great for starter weapons" he said, walking back to Max and offering them to the young man.

"take them," he said.

Max went wide-eyed when he recognized the weapons "You-you want me to have your flintlock revolvers!" he couldn't believe it. Ryosuke never allowed him to touch his guns, especially the expensive one like the one being offered to him right now.

"Take them" Ryosuke repeated himself.

Max gulped as he reached out and took the weapons with shaky hands. He admired the beautiful design the two pistols had and could tell that all the metal parts of the pistols were gold. It was something he noticed long ago when he was once allowed to clean them, and now these weapons were his. "thank- thank you, Ryo," he said with his eyes still glued to the pistols.

"your welcome kid- Max" Ryosuke corrected himself.

'Tom will teach you everything you will need to know" Ryosuke walked passed Max to the table and grabbed a box with small chains all over it. "how to properly use them," he said. "how to clean them. But most importantly…..how not to screw with them,"

That last statement brought Max out of his daze "wait…..why old man Tom and not you?" he asked. "what's going on? Where are you going?"

He was now taking this very seriously. "come on Ryo. You cant be leaving all of a sudden!" he claimed, walking up to Ryosuke. Where. Are. You. Going?" he demanded with an angry look on his face.

"I'm going to Piltover" Ryosuke finally responded.

"Okay, but you are coming back after that, right?" Max asked with a hopeful expression.

Ryosuke checked the chains to see if they were secured around the box. "No. After Piltover I'm heading to the Demacian borders" he sets the box down and looks at the last one. "where hopefully I can find a way to get to its capital."

It was not really a box but a sword case. Picking it up he checks that it was not opened.

"why Demacia?" Max walks right up to Ryosuke. "what business would you have in that place?"

" I have something to get back from a noble in its capital," Ryosuke responds as he starts opening the sword case. "and…..to give this back," he turns around and shows Max the weapon that the case was protecting.

"…wow" were the only words Max could give when he laid eyes on the sword. The first thing that he noticed was that it was not any kind of sword he had seen before, it was not a long or great sword or a cutlass. It was long and thin, the grip had a swirling pattern to it while the guard had a golden pattern that stretched out in the form of an ark, ending at the pommel.

The scabbard was a white color with silver steel at the locket and the tip. " it's not the original scabbard," Ryosuke said as he took the sword out of the case and held it out for Max to take.

Max quickly set his new pistols on the table and took the sword by the scabbard. "its really light " he said, taking the time to feel and estimate its weight. "one kilogram," he concluded.

"Yeah," Ryosuke confirmed, feeling a bit proud of the kid's knowledge.

"but… it's too thin. Wouldn't it brake too easily?" Max asked. It was a fact that the thinner the sword, the weaker the metal and this sword, compared to other blades Max had seen or used felt like it weighed nothing at all. It was still a very beautiful weapon there was no dought about it but in his eyes, it looked like a very unreliable weapon.

Ryosuke just chuckled at Max's question. "well I can't blame you for thinking that" he said. " you've never seen a weapon like this one in your life."

He took the sword by the grip. "but trust me. This thing could be deadlier than a gun in the hands of a Profesional. Like yours truly." He pulled and unshaded the blade very slowly letting Max have a clear view of how the light moved like oil around it.

"what you see here," he said, sweeping the blade once through the air. "is a Demacian dueling sword. Most commonly known as a rapier."

Ryosuke continued to explain the details if the rapier to Max as if he was selling a product. " there are different sizes for the blades, this one has a mid-length And its made entirely out of blue steel, the strongest Demacian metal nobles can get."

"blue steel?" Max asked. He had never heard of such metal, and he did a study on the best metals for swords. "I've heard of petricite but not blue steel"

Ryosuke took a swing at the air before offering it back to Max. "only Demacian nobles and elite military have access to blue steel" he said. "it takes five times the amount of petricite that is used to make a normal Demacian sword to make a blue steel sword."

Max took the rapier from Ryosuke and took a good long look at the blade "so, in other words, this sword is hella expensive".

"correct" Ryosuke smiled at Max's simple assumption. "now this rapier has what you call a loop guard, see?" he pointed with his finger at the hilt. It serves to protect the Wilders fingers from blows to the hand, and in my opinion, it works really well as makeshift brass knuckles,"

Max had an eyebrow raised when he heard Ryosuke's preferences and would have questioned him about how he came to that conclusion if it weren't for something in the pommel of the rapier that caught his attention.

"Hey, is that a-a sapphire?!"

"good eye, kid" Ryosuke looked at the elegant round gemstone that was attached to the pommel.

What was unique about the gem was that it had some kind of crest on the inside as if someone cut the stone in half and placed it inside. Max couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been to do something like that without damaging the precious gem. "it looks like a rose"

"Hmm?"

"The crest" Max showed Ryosuke the pommel. "it looks like the one that's engraved in your coin" Max was right about them being the same crest.

Ryosuke holds out his hand, waiting for Max to hand back the rapier. "it's the crest of the house that this blade belongs to," Max looks a the gem one last time before handing it back.

"How were you associated with a noble house?!" Max was at this point was waiting for Ryosuke to say that he was a nobleman of Demacia or something crazier.

But instead, he got " I was a squire to the noble who this rapier belonged to."

"…a…..squire….as in an errand boy?" Max adopted a bored expression "lame"

For the longest time Ryosuke didn't move or say anything, instead, he raised his hand up to Max's forehead and flicked it.

"AAHH!" Max backed away rubbing his forehead "what the hell man" a red mark was starting to form on his forehead, showing how much it hurt.

"say that again, Max," Ryosuke was annoyed.

"okay okay, I'm sorry " Max was quick to apologize, he knew better than to argue with Ryosuke. "its just that, I can't picture you as a squire…..maybe a night….but a squire? Come on man."

Ryosuke sighed" it was a long time ago, Max. you didn't know him like I did, the respect I had for him. The honor I felt when I was his pupil."

"him? Who is him?"

"Gabriel Laurent" Ryosuke pronounced the name with a certain accent. "this was his rapier. He was my teacher in the art of dueling" he put the rapier back in its scabbard and into the case.

Max staid quiet noticing Ryosuke's sad tone when he spoke of his mentor and thought it better not to ask any further about the subject. He watched as Ryosuke closed the sword case and placed a strap on both ends of the case and lifted it over his head, now the case was safely on his back with one end of the strap on his left shoulder, passing over his chest and ending on his right hip.

"Well, its time," he said, picking up the small box by its chains with his left hand, and walked over to his bed and grabbed his sack with the right, lifting it over his shoulder.

"help me with the candles, Max," Ryosuke said, walking to a corner of the room and snuffing out a set of candles. Max went to the other side and helped with the other ones. Soon the room was now only being illuminated by the rays of the rising sun.

"wait, what about Mar?" Max looked at the closed window "is he not going with you?"

"that stupid bird can find me when he wants to. And if he comes back it will be up to you to point him to Piltover" Ryosuke said passing Max and stopping outside his room. " let's go"

Max nodded and grabbed his new pistols before he passed Ryosuke, quickly going downstairs. Ryosuke gave his room one last look, remembering the life he had with his crew over fifteen years ago, and all the memories he maid during his time as a captain. He started to close the door but stopped when he spotted his last badge still resting on his bed. He extended his arm and the badge flew right between his fingers, it clinked when it made contact with the chained up box "close one," he said, attaching it to his belt.

Closing the door, Ryosuke went downstairs and came to a halt when he was greeted with a nice surprise. Infront of him stood every single kid who was currently staying in his orphanage, from the smallest to the oldest they all stood blocking the front door, a smile on all there faces. "surprise!" they all said in unison.

Ryosuke was very surprised, he didn't hear movement when he was packing. He stood there, thinking of how he missed the sound of twenty-nine pairs of feet. Then it all clicked into place, he slowly started to search around for Max and when he spotted him in a corner leaning on the wall with a big grin on his face "oh, you sneaky devil. You were staling" he accused.

Max's grin got even larger if it was possible "guilty as charged" he admitted. He started walking to his roommates "we suspect that you were leaving three days ago when you gave Rachel our caretaker the key to the safe."

Ryosuke had all the money the orphanage needed to sustain itself for the next ten years, in a safe and the only other person who he trusted with the responsibility of managing that much money was Rachel, a woman in her late fifties who took care of the place when he was out of town.

"that was all it took for you to be on high alert?!" Ryosuke asked. "well, you must be the worlds greatest detectives" he chuckled.

"and we also asked her directly" admitted a young blond girl who was in the middle of the group.

"Margaret!" the group complained.

"Ha ha" Ryosuke knew that if there was anyone who would tell him the truth it would be Margaret, the seventeen-year-old stood there ignoring the ramble behind her. Unaffected by her companies complain she walked over to Ryosuke and gave him a hug which he awkwardly returned. "you were really going without saying goodbye?"

"I'm not good with goodbyes."

Margaret took the opportunity and snatched Ryosuke's sack and quickly opened to inspect its content.

"Hey!" Ryosuke had an annoyed look as Margaret checked his bag as if looking for some kind of illegal contraband.

"I knew it" she finally said. "you didn't pack any food for the trip. You will be on that bloody ship for weeks and you didn't think of packing a proper meal?" she questioned him.

"I-I-…ah,"

Margaret sighed "we have to fix that," she lifted the sack and tossed it to two other girls "fill her up girls, he is a heavy eater after all," the girls nodded and rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Max was the oldest in the group, but if Ryosuke was asked about who was in charge when Rachel was not in the house, he would definitely say that it was Margaret. The girl was strong and very responsible, always helping out in the kitchen, grocery shopping and much more.

One by one the kids all lined up to give him a hug and farewell words. The last children to say goodbye were the newest addition to the orphanage, three children ranging from five to eight walked up to him, they didn't know Ryosuke to well because they only joined a month ago. Their parents were the victims of the latest harrowing and their relatives could not feed three extra mouths and in the end, the family landed on his doorstep begging him to take the children in.

" go-good bye sir," they said at the same time.

"goodbye, Ren, Axel, and Reginald," Ryosuke knelt down. "stay out of trouble okay?"

"Yes sir!" the boys saluted him.

Ryosuke saluted back before rising. "that goes for all of you. I don't want to be on the other side of the world and hear that you are causing trouble. Like I said when I let you into this establishment, your actions during your stay will determine the path you will lead Bilgewater into," the two young girls returned with an even bigger sack, struggling to hold it, they gave it back to Ryosuke who took it back with ease. "thank you girls" they nodded and went back to join the group. "you are the future of Bilgewater. You of all people know the struggle that is living in this place so I ask you…no I beg you please make this place a better home for future generations so that they never have to go through what you did."

"YES SIR!" they all shouted.

"good" Ryosuke opened the door and started walking "Max, Margaret….walk with me" he ordered.

Walking out he waved goodbye to the group and started walking to the docks, as he got farther and farther away the sound of goodbyes and farewell was now but a whisper in the morning air.

The two youngsters walked behind him, both looked at each other and making faces at each other, one trying to make the other talk or attempt to start a conversation "tell him" she whispered.

"no"

"Max," Ryosuke called out.

"Yes?"

"Here," Ryosuke heald out a key "take it."

"What is it for?" Max took it and put it in his pocket.

"The key to your room,"

Max took ou the key and looked at it closely "you want me to have your room?!"

Ryosuke looked back at him. " there is no point in wasting good space. Everything inside is yours so take good care of the place."

" Um…..Ryosuke, Max and I are…are" Margaret was struggling to say something.

Dating" Ryosuke finished for her. "I knew that."

Margaret an Max both blushed, they wanted to tell Ryosuke and have his blessing but for some reason, they could never go for it….or didn't want to.

"you knew…since when?!" Max demanded.

"Since it started. I was only suspecting at first but it wasn't that hard to figure it out with all the looks you gave each other at dinner or the small comments on each others appearance."

The couple walked quietly behind Ryosuke embarrassed of how much trouble they went through to keep it a secret from Ryosuke only to find out there was no secret.

"Now, the part where it was confirmed was when you," he pointed at Max "took a cutlass during the harrowing and said," Ryosuke cleared his throat "Don't worry Margaret I'll protect you even at the cost of my life!" Ryosuke quoted Max.

"then you rushed outside to join me, to supposedly help repel the attack only to be knocked out when you tripped and fell face first on the ground."

Max was as red as a tomato, embarrassment had completely taken over him " why…gods….why did you have to bring that up."

"don't worry Max. I thought it was very brave of you," Margaret comforted him.

"brave? maybe. Stupid? Definitely," Ryosuke added his opinion.

"You do crazy things for the woman you love" Max admitted. "what about you. Haven't you done something crazy for someone you love Ryo?

Ryosuke continued walking as if he didn't hear the question.

"Ryo?"

He continued walking in silence for a few more seconds before answering Max. "I've never been in love,"

"you've never been in a relationship?" asked Margaret.

"not in a romantic one…no"

Both Max and Margaret looked at each other not knowing what to say. They knew Ryosuke was not in any relationship at the moment but they always thought he had his fair share of romantic history.

"well I'm sure you will find a beautiful woman who will make you happy," said Max and Margaret agreed.

Ryosuke would have agreed with Max, but he had been in Runeterra for over 3 millennia and no woman had ever claimed any of his Atherian crystals. No woman had ever made his heart skip a beat or make him have that sensation of wanting to do anything for that person. Sometimes he thinks that its part of his punishment as an exile, and even if it wasn't for that reason, Ryosuke was always shaken to the core be the mear thought of being under someone's control, and that is what he felt love meant. A good example was Max who was willing to throw his life away for Margaret.

*love is overrated* he thought.

And out of nowhere the memory of Miss Fortune fighting for her life came back to him. He remembered how he founded it fascinating how she fought with courage and determination to keep on living, even admitting her beauty. Of cores she was gorgeous, she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in Bilgewater. If you are a woman in this place…life gets a lot tougher, normally such women somehow always ended up in brothels or much much worse, it is how things are in Bilgewater. But….the fact that she didn't and instead went on to become the most feared bounty hunter in all of Bilgewater and now its Queen…that spoke volumes of what she had to go through to get where she is now and Ryosuke respected that.

Back when he was still an Emperor he would have definitely taken her as one of his concubines. Ryosuke immediately blushed and had a hand on his face when he thought about it. "oh gods….can't believe I use to be like that."

"did you say something Ryo," asked Max.

"oh ah no its nothing"

They had finally made it to the docks, the air was slowly getting warmer by the minute. Ryosuke looked around for any vessel that looked like it was about to set sail "where is it?"

He was about to continue walking down the docks when he finally spotted a ship. It was a monster of a ship, it had three rows of gun ports on each side, fourteen per row * well-armed* he thought. An average vessel had two masts this one had three, the foremast, the main mast, and the mizzen mast. "this is…a cargo ship" a cargo ship could be considered the dreadnought of the sea, slow but powerful. You would have to be a skilled pirate to attempt to take one… or a fool. *what are you transporting, Fortune?*

"we are all clear captain!" someone called out from the crow's nest.

"all hand to stations!" a familiar feminine voice commanded. Ryosuke could hear the sound of the crew rushing to there designated stations.

"loos all sails!" a man ordered, most likely her second in command, but it was not the voice of the fellow he saw last night. All sails dropped and fully extended when the wind hit them.

"set sail!" Miss Fortune ordered and the ship began to move.

*wait…wait…oh shit, shit, shit she was not joking*

"Oh shit, I have to go!" he quickly gave Max and Margaret a hug and then took off running at full speed.

"bye Ryosuke" the couple called out as they saw him run for dear life to catch the ship.

He ran and ran, he was not going to miss the ship. "RUN YOU FOOL!" someone shouted from his right. It was Tom, he was laughing along with some companions at Ryosuke.

"I hate you, Tom!" Ryosuke responded. Tom, laughed even harder. He made it to the wooden planks and ran alongside the ship.

"WAIT!" he called out "WAIT!"

On the quarterdeck, "mhmm," Miss Fortune was finding it very amusing, she could just leave him behind….after all, she did say she wouldn't wait for him.

Ryosuke was running out of wood planks. "DROP THE LADDER!"

She looked over the side still humming.

"orders captain?" a man asked.

Miss Fortune looked back at the docks where she spotted two teens waving. "ugh…..fine. quartermaster" she walked up to the helm. "drop the rope ladder."

"Aye aye captain."

As soon as he spotted the rope ladder being tossed at him, Ryosuke hurled his sack on to the ship and used his free hand to grab the ladder just as he ran out of wood planks to run on. The wind picked up and sprayed him with some salt water, but hi didn't mind, He was finally on board the ship and on his way to the mainland.

With one hand on the ladder and one on the chained box, he looked back to Bilgewater. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, giving it a farewell "farewell Bilgewater" he turned his head back to the front.

"Piltover….here I come."


	5. Chapter 5

… **well…a whole year has passed…(and 1 month)…what can I say? Welp for starters what happened was that I dropped out of college about a week after posting chapter 4 got my ass handed to me by the parents for dropping out. spent some time working in the family farm (5 months) to build character. Went to a new college, worked super hard for that semester to show that I was super serious about the career I wanted (from August to January) and now I earned myself a new PC for my hard work(my old one was like a dinosaur and I needed a new one for the career) and now I want to continue where I left off. I won't say when I'll post next because well…last time I said I was going to do it sooner and look what happened. So just know that no matter how long it takes to get the next chapter up and running I will not drop this fanfic. BTW this is a harem fanfic….just wanted to point it out. Welp enough said you didn't come to read my sorry excuses, you came to read this fanfic. My grammar still sucks though hehe**

 **Chapter 5: welcome aboard**

 **16 days after departure.**

The sun slowly rose from the horizon to cast its rays upon the vast waters known as the Guardian's sea. The Guardian's sea is most commonly known for its trading routes that merchants often used to transport goods. From whale oil from Bilgewater to magical beasts from both Kumugu and Ionia. Trade was the core of the Guardian's sea but it was not the only reason vessels traveled its waters. The Noxian empire, currently being Runeterras largest empire had many coastal cities in its grasp and to protect them from any threat, Noxus has warships constantly patrolling the waters of the Guardian's sea in case of an attack from enemy armadas. Noxus technically had Runterras largest navy but in a matter of numbers, Bilgewater outnumbered Noxus on vessels 5 to 1. The only reason that Noxus didn't see that as a threat is that Bilgewater didn't have a navy just independent vessels and fleets or more importantly, it wasn't considered a nation. To Noxus it was simply the worlds largest harbor, a place to restock on supplies and recruits for its war efforts.

Sadly, Noxus and all other ships that used the Guardian's sea or any sea, not only had pirates to look out for. It was not humans that were the bigger threat in the waters of Runeterra, oh no, far from it. The biggest threats were the beasts lurking within the depts. Or even nature its self was a mighty foe when it came to the sea. A storm could create winds that could tear a ship apart piece by piece or waves so large that could swallow a ship whole.

Many things can happen to a ship once it sails the waters of Runterra. Sailors had to learn to predict the unpredictable, be it figuring out how to navigate through a storm, fight of pirates or worst fight of a Kraken and depending on the time of year, freezing temperatures when the sun goes down.

As the sun continues to rise, its rays finally hit the burning remains of two vessels. One is wrecked beyond recognition, the only hint at what it was is the burnt remains of a flag with a skull as its emblem. The other wasn't a total wreck but it was lost just like the pirate ship. The only difference is that the captain did not go down with her ship.

Miss Fortune opened her eyes. A gust of wind blew some of her fiery red hair from her face. Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the morning light. She turns her head to look up at the sky, her body was hit by the weak rays of the morning sun, warming her exposed skin. The sun continued to slowly make its way up from the horizon, shining brighter and brighter. A few clouds here and there were ready to provide a pleasant shadow from time to time later in the day. In any other normal day, Miss Fortune would say that a beautiful day was ahead of her.

It was a great day for sailing "great day for sailing indeed," she whispers. Sadness was the only emotion one could find on her beautiful face.

Her sadness slowly turned to anger "and yet," Her voice picked up volume "I'm" she looks forward. "HERE, STUCK WITH YOU!" she shouted to her only companion inside the small rowboat.

Ryosuke who was meditating on his side of the rowboat sighs and slowly opened one eye. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to hear Miss Fortune's seventh tantrum in the last 4 hours. He moved from his position to look at the angry redhead. "Save your strength Fortune, you will need it if you want to get through this alive," He said before closing his eye and resuming to meditate.

Miss Fortune was glaring daggers at Ryosuke "why you!-I should be on my ship! I should be enjoying this day on deck! Or better yet, I should be in my room, resting on my soft, warm bed not having to worry about running out of water or food!" she stood up.

Wincing she touched the bandage on her side that protected a nasty cut she received by the explosion.

"And not in the middle of nowhere!" she gestured around herself. Panic evident in her voice.

Ryosuke opened one eye again and looked around. Besides the angry women standing in front of him, all he could see was an endless sea. Miles upon miles of water on all directions, with no land in sight. Well…..there was one other thing he did see. The thing that brought all of the redhead's wrath upon him…..her ship or what was left of it after he blew it up.

He looked back at Miss Fortune, who was still standing with her arms spread out waiting for his response. "Calm down. We are lucky to still be alive, Fortune."

"Don't tell me to calm down! We were still at least 10 days away from Piltover before you blew up my ship. We don't know where we are, we don't have a compass and we don't have a map. Yes, we are still alive, but for how long?"

"Well darling consider yourself the luckiest woman in all of Runeterra, especially because I survived your attempts to kill me"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because you do have a compass." He pointed at himself "I'm your compass, now as for the map we simply have to wait for nightfall."

"Why is that?" she asked again.

He pointed up to the sky "The stars will be our map."

"So sit down, take a deep breath and rest. That wound will take most of your strength to heal" and with that said, Ryosuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping to get a few more minutes to meditate.

"…fine" Miss Fortune didn't believe him for one second, but she could do nothing about it at the moment. She first had to find a way to gain leverage over this situation *he is holding all the cards right now* she took a quick look at Ryosuke's belt. His revolver was waiting in its holster for any excuse to be used. She couldn't believe something like that could hold so much power. And looking behind him she saw all the supplies he stole from her when he tried to escape. He truly held all the cards.

Instinctively Miss Fortune searched her belt for her guns only to find nothing. It came as no surprise to her to be unarmed. The loss of her twin guns, her most prized possessions impacted her more than the loss of her fortune. She had lost everything in a matter of minutes.

"bastard" she whispered so Ryosuke wouldn't hear her. Even though he did, he didn't care about the insult *better for her to let out steam with words than with very stupid actions* he thought.

She sat back down and sighed. They had slowly drifted from the wreckage of the ship but a few pieces of the vessel could still be seen drifting with them to gods know where. Looking back at the sky Miss Fortune tried to calm down and not think about the fact that her life was now in the hands of the pirate or assassin or mage or whatever he is, in front of her.

She raised her hands to cover her face. Tears were very close to spilling but Miss Fortune didn't want him to see the emotional wreck she was at the moment.

A single tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She tried to calm down but deep down she knew she had lost all hope.

"How did it come to this? How did I end up in this mess?" she asked herself, even though she already knew the answer.

 **16 days earlier**

"So, this is how it's going to go," Miss Fortune said.

She was sitting in a very comfortable chair inside her quarters. She was wearing her captain's coat which was covering her bandaged arms and a new hat. Standing next to her was Marlo a man nearly in his fifties but even with that, the amount of muscle on him would make anyone forget about his age. And right now he was her first Mate for this journey substituting for Rafan who was practically tide to his bed to stop him from risking opening his wound trying to get on the ship.

Miss Fortune could still hear Rafan's complaints in her head as she promised him she would write to him. She even accepted his personal messenger hawk, that did the trick and he finally calmed down. She glances to the covered bird cage where the hawk was currently resting before returning to the matter at hand.

Her guest was sitting across from her. Around his neck was a string holding his hat to his back, he no longer had a ponytail and his hair was loose. The only thing between them was a very large desk witch now had Ruosuke's weapons and other items on it.

The ship was already out of the harbor and entering open waters. Miss Fortune could feel the waves as they pushed against the ship's hull.

"I will confiscate all of your weapons until we dock at Piltover"

Ryosuke nodded.

She glanced at the box with the chains all over it "I'll be taking that as well" she pointed at the box.

"I…understand, Fortune" Ryosuke calmly said. "I just ask you to be careful with it and to not open the box please"

"Why? What's in it?"

"I don't think you need to know about my personal possessions that much" he stated.

You are a wild card, Ryosuke" she crosses her arms under her ample bosom "I'm the captain of the Poseidon therefor I have the right to know what boards my ship"

Ryosuke didn't respond and stayed quiet, knowing that talking about the item inside the box was probably a very bad idea.

*Poseidon? A fitting name for a ship* he thought.

"If you brought something dangerous aboard my ship ill-"

"it's not" Ryosuke interrupted Miss Fortune before she could finish her threat "it's not dangerous to you or anyone on the ship but…if opened, it might bring…unwanted attention" he warned.

"It still sounds like it's dangerous to me" she crossed her arms.

"as I said, as long as it remains close it's completely harmless" he tried to convince her.

Miss Fortune stared right at him hoping to see some kind of lie in his body language but all she saw was calmness. She sighs if anything is off about the box she could always just throw it out the window. She looks at it once again "very well" she took hold of the box and handed it to Marlo "this thing will be under lock and key, somewhere only I and my First will know about" she looked back at Ryosuke "as for your firearm. It will be in the armory with all other firearms on this vessel"

"Understood," Ryosuke said.

"And as for your…..daggers, including the Demacian blade. Those will stay with me in my private quarters," she took the sword case and opened it "very beautiful, I have a Demacian blade my self. Silver steel, but it lacks compared to this one. Blue steel right?"

Ryosuke noded.

"May I ask how you got it?"

"it belonged to a friend of mine who passed away a long time ago and now its mine" Ryosuke answered truthfully. Even if Gabriel died long, long ago Ryosuke always felt a bit sad remembering his old Master in the art of dueling and… the art of charm. But right now it was not the time to show that kind of emotion.

The thing that interested him at the moment was how he felt that he was in a familiar environment *wow. I feel like I'm in a military vessel now*

Both the Noxian and the Demacian navy have their rules about firearms aboard a ship. 'always keep them in the armory until needed' only higher ranked officers could have their firearms at all times. He even ran his ships the same way when he was still a pirate captain. The crew could still keep their steel though, so Ryosuke wasn't too happy about that.

"I see…..very well then" she closes the case and moves it aside "anything strange in his sack that I should know about? Marlo" she asks her First.

"not really captain" he moves the large sack so Miss Fortune could have a look " just clothes, money, lots of food and I mean lots of food, a box with a bunch of papers, a pouch with stones in it, a sketchbook, some Ionian stuff I don't recognize and these" he held out a transparent box that had dozens of needles no thicker than a hair in it.

Miss Fortune looked at the box and back at Ryosuke with an eyebrow raised, clearly wanting an explanation "and these are for?"

Ryosuke looked at the both of them confused "what? Never seen acupuncture needles before?"

"Acu what?" Marlo asked.

"I've heard about it. Acupuncture is supposed to be some kind of Ionian medical treatment for your muscles" Miss Fortune said.

"yes, but it can also work as a way to relieve stress and relax" Ryosuke added. "can I keep them or will they be confiscated as well?"

Miss Fortune thought about it for a few seconds "fine you can keep them" she nodded at Marlo who put the box back in the sack. "now on to our final subject". She did a quick inspection of Ryosuke's physical features. She would need strong sailors to work overtime to keep a ship of this size in top shape *mhm looks healthy, definitely not a stranger to physical labor* that was her Profesional observation. If she had to be more creative with her words she would use the following words: strong, handsome, tall, attractive and maybe just maybe….hot. and she couldn't forget how he handled himself last night so she might have to include one more word. One that she was possible more attracted to…..brave.

*fortune favors the brave*

But of course, ever since she became Bilgewater's new unofficial queen she has to deal with rival ganglord and reaver captains who seek to dethrone her constantly. She had to let go of the benefits of being a simple bounty hunter and for her safety the company of any man into her bedchamber. Far too many assassination attempts and one attempt at a kidnapping have left her a tad paranoid.

In the past Miss Fortune spent her time wisely, surrounding herself with a small but loyal cadre of allies and lovers she would eventually use to lay her demons to rest. After killing Gangplank she hoped that the nightmares and night terrors that tormented her would end. That she could finally let dose painful memories of her mother and father being brutally murdered right in front of her rest forever. And for a time they did rest…..but not for long. The night they came back Miss Fortune woke up in the middle of the night crying, and not stopping till the sun had risen. Miss Fortune started to accept that she might have these nightmares forever, that part of her will always be trapped inside her mothers burning workshop. Cursed to revisit that terrible event in her dreams for the rest of her life. That was 2 months ago and a mix of both her nightmares and assassination attempts have left her with constant headaches. Most nights she barely catches enough hours of sleep to stay active during the days, soon all this might lead to health issues.

And to make matters worst some of her now ex-lovers had attempted to crown themselves kings of Bilgewater trying to downgrade her. She took care of that problem by making an example of the ones who tried to make her give her power to them, saying that they would take care of everything for her. As if she would believe such transparent lies. Not all gave her a hard time, most just took the coin she offered as a thank you for being her allies, others weren't so cooperative. The worst case was when one of them a man by the name of Carl tried to kidnap her wanting no coin or power only to have her as his and only his. He got the jump at her when she was cleaning her guns alone in her home. She fought hard and even broke his nose and a few fingers maybe even a rib but eventually he overpowered her and nocked her out. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for Rafan finding them just as she was being dragged to a small fishing boat. He ended it with two shots to Carl's head.

She still got shivers just thinking about the events of that night. She felt that a bullet to the head was too much mercy for someone like him. She would have definitely taken her time killing him if she had the chance.

Now there was only one to deal with if she dealt with him with coin or bullet was totally up to him. Her circle of people she could trust has gotten so small that she could count them with the fingers of one hand.

"Unfortunately due to last nights incident, I'm short on crew…and because we will be on the sea for quite some time" she pointed at him "you will have to carry your own weight. Even if you're paying to board my ship don't expect to get special privileges. You will work for your meals"

"yes, I understand"

"good. Report below deck with the quartermaster, he will assign you your jobs on this vessel from now on,"

Ryosuke nodded and stood up. He took back his sack from the First Mate and started walking towards the door. Just as he reached out to open it, Miss Fortune called out.

"Oh and one more thing, Ryosuke"

Ryosuke turned back to look at the redhead " yes, Fortune?"

"In the future, you will address me as captain or ma'am is that clear?" there were a few seconds of silence.

Ryosuke cleared his throat before answering "yes captain" he opened the door and walked out.

Marlo waited for the door to be closed before speaking "Tom said he wouldn't be a problem when I asked him about the reason for him spilling the beans about your journey to the mainland"

*one more leaves the circle of trust* she thought.

"So it was old man Tom who told him about my plans" Miss Fortune didn't know what to think about this new piece of information. On one hand, Old man Tom had proven himself to be a man she could rely on when it came to supplies and equipment for her ships. Always being discreet as to not draw attention to whatever she might be doing.

Plus he did her a great number of favors over the years when she was plotting her revenge, making him look like the grandfather she never had. He even said she was like a granddaughter to him, but on the other hand… "I have a lot riding on this deal I'm about to make in Piltover. So why did he risk it by telling this man about my plans?"

Marlo started to inspect the strange box he was handed while he spoke "well apparently Tom and this man go way back" he inspected the lock holding the chains together " said that he trusts him with his life and that he will be of great help in this vessel. Now I guess it's a good time to mention that I've seen this man before".

"you have?" Miss Fortune asked.

"yes, well I've seen him here and there, your typical gunslinger. But the important thing is that you've only known Tom as long as you've known me and you've known me for 5 years now" he looks at Miss Fortune with a series expression "I've known that old man for 13 years and trust me when I say that there are only 2 individuals he treats like family. I'm looking at one right now and the other one just walked out that door" he said pointing at the door.

"So you're saying I should trust this man?" she asked skeptically.

"No, Sarah. I'm saying that you shouldn't be too hard on him" Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, why take his blades when you let all the other crew members keep theirs?" Marlo places the box on the desk.

"He…." Miss Fortune was trying to explain.

"He did something with these blades" she picked up one of the daggers to inspect it more thoroughly. Upon inspecting the metal she found nothing out of the ordinary except one thing "this is….Noxian black steel!" she said.

"WHAT!" Marlo took the other dagger to confirm it for himself. "Mhm yup, this is black steel," he said as he admired the craftsmanship on the blade "highest quality steel the Noxian empire can produce. Only available to high ranking officers. I've been trying to get my hands on this metal for years"

Miss Fortune looked at the sword case then back to the dagger "Noxian black steel and Demacian blue steel" it was almost comical.

"An Ionian using Noxian and Demacian weapons. Two nations that aren't in the best of terms with Ionia" said Marlo.

"I know why Noxus and Ionia aren't all friendly with each other….but I don't really know why Ionia is in bad terms with Demacia. Why is that?" Miss Fortune asked.

Marlo stops looking at the dagger and scratches his beard " well, it's not that Demacia is at war with Ionia or anything like that. It's more of a cultural problem you see" he places the dagger down and holds out his hands and opens his right hand "on one side you have Demacia and it's people believe that magic is a curse on this world" he opens his left hand "and on the other you got Ionia and it's people believe that magic is a blessing. One culture rejects magic while the other embraces it.

He sighs before continuing to explain "any friendly relations went out the window when Demacia turned a blind eye to the Noxian invasion 9 years ago"

Miss Fortune now understood why Ionia was in bad terms with Demacia. She would have continued on that subject but then she remembered something about black steel "Correct me if I'm wrong but….isn't black steel a great magic conductor."

Noxian black teel, a type of metal used by elite forces in the Noxian army to help them strengthen their magical abilities. The metal used to be known as Rune steel before it was changed to black after the formula to craft authentic Rune steel was lost 100 years ago. The original steel used to give even normal people abilities to rival a mage. The steel right now only grows with the user amplifying his or her magical abilities by a small percentage. Only a small amount of original Rune steel can be found in the great vaults in Noxus Prime. Even with the formula being altered and the metal being weaker than the original, black steel is still the best metal Noxus can produce so it's still highly valued and protected.

Silence filled the cabin for e few seconds as the realization of what that meant hit both of them.

"sshhhit" Marlo sighed. "I now see why you're taking precautions. But if he is a mage he is still dangerous with or without his weapons"

"I know I know, but I'm hoping that his abilities are tied to his weapons. I heard that there are all kinds of mages and some of them rely on items to use their magic. For example, Illaoi the Kraken priestess relies on her golden idol or that's what the rumors say. Let's just hope he is one of those mages" Miss Fortune didn't sound all that confident and Marlo easily picked up on it.

"And if he's not?" he asked. "what if he's like that blue-purple mage you talked about, the one you met a long time ago when you just started your run as a bounty hunter, what's his name ride? Ren? Ron?"

"Ryze. His name is Ryze" Miss Fortune clarified.

"Yeah him. Didn't you say he called upon power just by moving his hands? no incantation, no items or anything like that. If its the case we could have a serious problem dealing with our VIP"

"yes he did" she confirmed "and thanks to him I'm still here." She took a deep breath to calm herself " so, can you tell what the blades do?"

"Nope not a clue and hopefully we won't find out. Because the only way to find out is by using them. If its black steel, keep a close eye on our VIP they will only amplify his abilities and if its Rune steel well….be prepared for anything." He takes the chained box in his hand and walks to a part of the room where there's a cabinet. He opens it to reveal a safe with a wheel combination lock. As he turns the wheel he speaks "it might be hard but it's not like you haven't faced a mage before. Remember how you manage to take down that fireball throwing pirate last year? We got a good reward for his head"

"Oh yes I remember, but I also remember how we lost 4 men before I put a bullet through his heart" she responded.

Marlo opened the safe after finishing the combo and places the box inside " it's your call, Sarah. If you want to throw him overboard ill do it. If you want to kill him Ill help you, But keep in mind that Tom sent him your way for a reason. It's possible that it was for a bad one but I like to think that you are still here talking to me thanks to him being there last night" he closes the safe and walks back to Miss Fortune "I might not trust this man but I still trust Tom. We could dump his ass at White Rock Harbor in 8 days. He can easily find a ship to take him to the mainland there"

"Ill…..think about it" she rubs her arms, feeling the sting from the multiple cuts she received last night.

"Okay, then I'll go and make sure the crew is running efficiently. Crow might eat our VIP you know" Marlo chuckled as he opened the door "you get some rest now, Sarah" he said then stepped outside.

Miss Fortune sighs but smiles at the idea of her quartermaster having a new person to set his wrath upon.

Crow the quartermaster was known for being very demanding and strict with everyone including herself. If crow says you are working to slow you better work fast, if Crow says you did it wrong you did it wrong and if Crow says you're stupid well…good luck trying to convince him otherwise.

Miss Fortuna actually chuckled when she pictured Crow bossing her new crew member around. "oh he's going to eat him alive" she got up and walked around her table towards a body mirror that was next to her bed. she remembered how Crow complained that she barely had some meat on her and that she needed to eat more. Crow was also the ships cook so for a whole week she was exposed to extravagant greasy foods which she had to burn off by doubling her work out routine. Her hourglass figure wasn't going to maintain its self. To keep herself in shape she had to keep a balanced diet and do daily exercise. Because of that, she had lots of stamina and was an excellent runner.

when she looked at her reflection she saw Flaming red hair, green eyes, full lips, a slender neck. It was like looking at a portrait of her mother when she was young. The only difference was her eyes.

Yes, Sarah had inherited many of her looks from her mother but her eyes were her fathers. Mint green a shade of green that was leaning to light blue. That's what her father told her when she first asked him about their eye color.

She removes her coat and hat to better look at is wearing a pair of black knee high boots with 3-inch block heels. Miss Fortune likes to wear high heels but she always preferred block heels over stilettos for 2 reasons. The first is because block heels are way more comfortable than stiletto heels and the second because block heels still satisfied her sense of fashion and didn't sacrifice mobility or balance as stilettos did. She could run at full speed if she wanted to in her block heels and she did in some cases when she had to chase down a bounty.

Her side bow pants clung to her legs and maid her amazing hips and heart-shaped bum more defined. The cuts on the sides went from her thighs all the way down to her ankles exposing more of her beautiful skin. And finally, she had on a small white blouse that left her midriff exposed and showed a lot of cleavage. 'A ruby among rocks' one of her ex-lovers had used that phrase to describe her ones.

But why dress this way? What was the purpose of such sexy clothes? Well for starters she actually likes to wear this kind of clothes but the most important reason is that the men in Bilgewater always tended to think with what's between their legs then with what's in their heads and that is something Miss Fortune took advantage of whenever possible. Her beauty and sexiness was a weapon one that has come in handy on multiple occasions when her guns couldn't help.

*exploit their weakness*

Men tended to drop their guards around her thinking of her as nothing more than one more conquest or victim and when they least expected it she would strike. She captured the Syren her favorite ship from a captain who learned the hard way what it meant to slip a hand where it wasn't wanted.

This sort of thing might seem cruel from a point of view. Taking advantage of someone like that but Miss Fortune didn't feel any guilt because the men of Bilgewater were no gentleman, in fact, they were the opposite. She would have had a totally different future, a dark one if it wasn't for her quick thinking and ruthlessness.

"In many cases, the most beautiful things are also the most dangerous" she repeated the word Ryosuke said to her last night.

"truer words have never been spoken" she whispered. "you better watch yourself on my ship, Ryosuke or you will see first hand how dangerous I can truly be" all the young men she's met throughout her life have lusted for her body and only her body, none of her ex-lovers could even tell her what her favorite color was. She had no reason to believe he wouldn't be the same. She was very confident he would fall to her charm if it was necessary. Though she had to admit that so far his eyes never wandered off during the whole conversation something for which she held some respect for.

Sighing she looks away from her reflection. Going to her bed she spots a small box resting on top of it.

"let's see what bounty I can collect this month"

Miss Fortune liked to keep her most important bounties separate from the normal ones. Normally the most important ones are the ones that reward her with the most gold. For example, Gangplanks bounty was for 30,000 gold coins but Miss Fortune didn't collect the bounty for him because you always have to show the body to collect the reward and because Gangplank exploded along with his ship there was no corpse to recover.

She opens the box and quickly looks over a stack of papers with portraits and info on wanted men and women of The Guardian's Sea. She skips many, not interested in the little gold they would provide until she sees something she likes.

"what's this?"

She takes out an old paper from the stack and closes the box. "28,000!" she was amazed by the amount for this bounty. "very close to Gangplank's bounty" Miss Fortune could only wonder about the things this man had done to get such large bounty. Capturing him could be very dangerous.

"The bigger the risk, the bigger the bounty." She whispers with a smirk on her face.

The only problem was that the bounty paper was very old and the info and even portrait of the man had faded. The only thing she could barely read was his name.

"Captain Nathaniel Flint" she reads "with such a large bounty on your head, captain. You are as good as dead"

 **With Ryosuke**

Ryosuke got below deck after asking some crew members for directions on where to find the quartermaster when he suddenly stops and sneezes. "Spirits, someone wants to kill me or something," he talks to himself before continuing to search for the quartermaster.

 **And that's it for chapter 5. Like I said sorry about not posting for such a long, LONG time but as I said, this fanfic will never die. I plan to complete it.**

 **Describing people is hard XD. I had to choose my word carefully when describing Miss Fortune. I wanted to show that she is a super beautiful (and sexy) woman without over stepping over the T rating for my fanfic. I had to look at her splash art and rewatch the cinematics that she's in. It was in the climb cinematic where I noticed her boots and had to actually look up what types of boost they are and stuff like that. Welp that's all for now, hope you liked this chapter and I'll see when I can post the next one. Guardian-v out**


End file.
